


［面团］兴起

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 6





	［面团］兴起

天哪。

天哪天哪天哪。

弗兰克盯着手里的报纸猛地起身，本来安稳呆在他屁股下的那把木椅被他一脚踢开，可怜的木条拼接物摔得结构都有些摇摇欲坠。这是他从试炼里归来时在木屋门口发现的新东西，出于好奇他撇了一眼，然后决定把它顺回屋里。

他沾着血的手指把那贴着数张陈旧又带有浓重油墨味的报纸头条的笔记本某一页撵得皱巴巴的，将黑色的文字抹成一团团迷雾的形状。写这篇报道的人文笔不错，他能以一个可恶可恨的杀人犯视角将连环杀人案的内容写得引人入胜——也可能只是引弗兰克入胜，毕竟朱莉和苏西都不感兴趣，她们安稳地坐在沙发上，一个看着不知道从哪儿弄来的书，一个倚着另一个的肩膀小睡，她们两人沉浸在她们的小世界里。只在弗兰克踹倒那把椅子发出声响时，朱莉才从书里的世界脱离，狠狠瞪了他一眼。

也许正常人对这些文章都不会感兴趣，比起受到吸引，更多的人还是会对它们感到毛骨悚然。

它们写得太真实了，就好像——好像是真正的犯人在写这些一样。从刀口的深入程度到血液的流动方向，作为一篇报道，它们被文字的主人描摹得现实又浪漫。

狂热染上弗兰克加速的心跳，他没多看身后岁月静好就是对他的吵闹有点意见的两个小姑娘，径自走到属于他的那个柜子前，悉悉索索从里面翻出来他那本刺伤研究，随意翻了几页，倍感无趣地又把它丢回了原先的地方。

理论哪有实践有趣。

那来自不同报纸的剪贴本的一页上，所有报道所指的显然就是那个后来加入的鬼面，叫什么...杰德？丹尼？弗兰克对自己没能记住他的名字这点没什么愧疚感，但他显然是个用匕首的专家。

他知道把刀尖刺进被害人的胸口是什么手感。

他知道血喷涌而出的时候一个人类会发出什么样的哀嚎。

他知道濒死的人会如何表现出强烈的求生欲望。

天哪。

不是在这里的傀儡们能发出的、千篇一律的喊叫，不是在这里的猎物们被切开的像是棉花填充物那样的身体。

而是血肉，是跳动的肌肉、收缩的血管，是因为心脏的收缩从大动脉里涌出喷泉似的血海，因为疼痛而痉挛的喉咙发出扭曲的尖叫。

他和那些使用笨重武器的家伙们不一样，钝器敲击的血肉模糊永远比不上小刀可以创造的艺术。

光是想想这些就让弗兰克热血沸腾，他的呼吸急促且炽热，他把剪贴页折好塞进口袋，他迫不及待地想和这个真正的杀人狂见面。

如果此刻乔伊不在进行他的狩猎的话，应该会阻止弗兰克这种把冲动作为原动力的猎奇行为。他和他疯癫的老大不一样，他还保持着一份不和以杀人为乐的家伙打交道的理智。

军团和鬼面说到底还是不一样的。比起同僚，他们在他的眼中更接近那些弱小的受害人。

弗兰克可能并没有意识到这点：他追求的是伤害别人的艺术，而鬼面则渴望着杀人的愉悦。

或许他意识到了，说到底他并不蠢，只是有些疯，有些冲动，有些精神错乱。不过无所谓，他又不可能成为被杀的那个。他只不过是想要了解更多，以丰富他今后的享乐方式。

这个地方没有完全正常的人，而杀手永远是杀人的那一方，这是他们共同的认知。

哪怕一厢情愿。

——————

弗兰克走在迷雾笼罩的树林里，开始整理大脑中的信息。他想起鬼面并没有他的地图，这意味着他可以游走在所有人的地盘。

去哪里找他？弗兰克专注地盘算着他的路线，以至于他对于突如其来的攻击丧失了预知力。

浓郁的麝香气息像是一种被忽视的预警，它在某一瞬间贴近了弗兰克，沾有乙醚的布料捂实他的口鼻，失去意识前的最后一秒他把手伸向腿侧的刀鞘，发现那里不知何时已经空了。

——————

比起其他的鬼面，丹尼除了是个优秀的杀人犯以外，同样也是专业的绑架犯。

这里不受法律规则的限制，也就是说，他的很多行动都方便了不少。比如他以前需要思考如何隐藏脚印，如何抹掉指纹，出发之前需要把他的短发打理好以免落在现场，有时还得设法给自己设计一份完美的不在场证明。

现在嘛，全都不需要了。

他只需要让自己的跟踪不被跟踪对象发现，而这个自诩会永远身处加害者地位的年轻人压根没这么多关注他的心眼。

于是他轻而易举地放倒了他，甚至没有他预想的猛烈反抗。

丹尼不会为此感到扫兴的，他知道马上会有了。

没有人可以在被刀尖抵住柔软的腹部时忍住本能的战栗。

他观察他很久了，他知道他会是一个能确实取悦他的优秀玩具。

——————

一指粗的绳索穿过他的腋下绕了几圈，同种材料也将他的腿部行动力完全剥夺。它们将弗兰克结实地捆在树干上，他的双手被迫锁在树干的另一侧，比他的身体宽的多的直径让他的手臂被迫以非自然的角度向外弯折，绳索勒住他的手腕，缺少血液流动的手指变得冰凉而麻木，唯有腕部的疼痛分外鲜明。他尝试挣扎了几下，却发现捆绑者根本没给他留下自由活动的余地。

一条皮带嵌入他的上下齿迫使他的嘴保持难以完全闭合的状态，他模糊的视野渐渐清晰，他正打算去寻找的那个人此刻全副武装站在他的面前把玩着手里明晃晃的刀刃，那是弗兰克的刀。他那张与那一身高档皮衣不太般配的面具给他添了几分人畜无害的气质，尽管只有傻瓜才会真的认为他无辜无害。

丹尼饶有兴致地看着弗兰克像落入猎人手中的野兽那样不止一次地用他尖尖的虎牙磨蹭嘴里的皮带，他很想提醒他那玩意是他最结实的一条，不过他还挺喜欢看猎物徒劳反抗的样子，所以他什么也没说。

与无法全部咽下的唾液一起从那张半开的口中溢出的，是狼一样的愤怒低吼，他的小猫咪显然对这样的待遇愤慨不已，弗兰克向来都是应该站在他这个位置的，地位突然的交换当然会激起他的不满。

那又如何呢，他又没有选择权。他只是一个挥着刀子横冲直撞的新手而已，纵使现在的他眼神里满是威胁和怒火——

他也什么都做不了。

他的手指靠近他的衣领时，弗兰克反抗的力度明显大了不少，不成句的变调脏话从他的牙缝里挤出来，绳索深深勒进他的夹克，这意味着他的皮肤上也必然会留下条状的淤青，他好像不知疼痛那样拼了命似地试图躲开丹尼进一步的动作，丹尼凑近他的耳边，用隔了一层面具的闷沉声音发出警告。

“听话点，说不定我还能让你在被发现时穿着完整的衣物。”

弗兰克和他以前的所有被害者都不一样，以前的所有人在他的刀与低语下都会立刻噤声退缩、他都快听腻他们那种恐惧的抽噎了。不过现在这个他心仪的玩具表现出了与其他人相比下的优越性，他那含糊不清的咒骂声增强了几分，他的反抗如同被风撩起的山火那样愈发激烈。

面具下的人兴奋地笑了起来，这正是他想要的，他期待的。他忍耐许久，终于在今天投下了鱼饵，而这条鲨鱼轻而易举被他钓了过来。

一切顺利得像是在，哦不，丹尼从不做梦，他是个很现实的人，所以他可以预见自己所做的每件事的结果。他对着那些从不同角度拍摄的照片和对象分析的文字无数次设想弗兰克挣扎的样子，可那些空想都不能敌过他亲手把刀刺进这个人身体时的亢奋。

对，把刀刺进去。他不像那部电影里的鬼面那样，会用突然凶狠起来的音调威慑猎物，比起言语，他更喜欢来点实际的。

于是锋利的刀刃从侧腰斜向上穿过夹克与卫衣的保护，毫不受阻地划破皮肤切断了肌肉。

腹部的位置可没有胸部那样有肋骨的保护，柔软的脏器只会成为锋利金属的牺牲品。这一刀同样切断了弗兰克的咒骂声，他的眼睛睁得很大，带着几分难以置信的情绪盯着丹尼面具上眼睛的位置，黑色的布料让他没法从中分辨出伤害者的眼神。他中断的呼吸声片刻后以更加沉重的方式响起，伤痛和血液流逝让他的喉咙痉挛着发紧，不知是反抗得累了还是那横穿他腰部的一刀给他的损伤太大，他一时没再动弹。

这不是弗兰克自愿放弃的，即使明白这一点，丹尼还是用他带着笑意的低沉嗓音表达了对被迫驯服的猎物的赞许。

“好，乖孩子。”他的声音温柔似水，就像是在夸奖一个按他要求不断进步的小家伙，“你看，这样不就方便你我了吗。”

这一次他顺利地拉开了弗兰克夹克与卫衣的拉链，因为弗兰克每次试图躲开时，他腰侧的刀口就涌出更多的血消磨他的意志。他很快不再对丹尼的动作有更多反应了，他低垂着头，冷风扑打在他裸露的胸腹，在鬼面撕开他伤口和衣物粘连的那部分时反射神经才一个激灵做出了些许反馈。

“喂喂喂你不会吧，这才刚开始呢？”轻柔的声音像是在鼓励，弗兰克忍不住在心中翻了个白眼，他肯定没那么容易倒下，不过他也算是想过怎么应对这种情况。他知道不会挣扎的猎物不会引起丹尼这种猎人的兴趣，为了让自己尽快脱困，他不介意收一收自己的气焰。

怎么说大家都是经验丰富的杀手了，哪里存在谁敌不过谁的情况呢？何况这种伤口在恶灵的影响下很快就会愈合，没什么好——

他的呼吸在那一瞬间急促起来。他沉浸在他的心思里，没发现丹尼不知何时掀开了面具。他把那张隐藏面容的万圣节面具随意丢在一边，随后贴近树干上的躯体，他手里那把不属于他的刀逼近主人的脖颈，闪烁着危险意味的眸子与弗兰克的视线相对，从他的眼中他看到了一切尽在掌握的自信。

丹尼微微低头，他开口说话时的湿热气体喷吐在弗兰克胸前的敏感位置，那具看似丧失竞争欲的身体条件反射地颤抖起来，他笑得满意又愉快。

他那张笑起来显得帅气俊朗的脸在此时并不能引起弗兰克的任何正面情感，迟到的惊惧使得弗兰克倒抽了一口冷气。

表现的游刃有余一些也许能替他夺回一些筹码，可是所有的心机博弈都在湿润的舌触碰到那个顶端时变成一团乱麻，本能的抗拒唤起他努力遏制的冲动，老练的杀手轻而易举揭穿了他假装的镇定。

他的衣袖在不断的磨蹭中被粗糙的树皮划得破损凌乱，他在期盼着绳索能有哪怕一丝的松动。他早就不记得自己最开始为什么有找这个家伙的念头了，他现在只想逃走。

脸上因为过度失血褪去的血色再次染回苍白的皮肤，对他肆意妄为的家伙用牙齿轻咬那片脆弱的肌肤，他惊恐的咒骂渐渐变成了示弱的喘息。

刀尖刺入肌肤的感觉如此熟悉，可他发不出先前那种威胁的低吼了。丹尼牵引着银白色的刀刃，从脖子到锁骨划出一条浅浅的痕迹，红色的血珠凝集顺着他肌肉的曲线滴落，另一个人的舌头顺着液体的痕迹一路向上，最后咬上了他的耳垂。

快速愈合的伤口散发出的痒意让他的身体对刺激的反应变得格外敏感，牙齿碰到他耳朵的那个瞬间，他的喉咙里发出了一声令他自己都难以理解的甜腻呻吟。

“我想知道，如果我把你的胸腔划开，肋骨折断，让你的心脏裸露在空气中、展示在我的眼前，”温热的气息尽数扑洒进另一个人的耳廓与脖颈，弗兰克的每次瑟缩都给他带来无尽的喜悦，“它还是否——”

手掌覆上他胸口偏左的位置，年轻人胸腔里过速的心跳隔着皮肤、肌肉与胸骨在他的手下震动。

丹尼放肆地扬起嘴角，他舔舐着弗兰克颌骨的轮廓，刀刃蹭过他的皮肤，他专注地品尝着手中人甜美的恐惧。

“会像这样、坚实地跃动。”


End file.
